


Craving for you

by MansiJain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidents, F/M, Female Draco Malfoy, Five year old twins of Harry and Draco, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MansiJain/pseuds/MansiJain
Summary: Draco and Harry were leading a happy life with their five year old twins James and Severus before Ron's car hit Harry. Ron was returning from a party, completely drunk. Harry has slipped into a coma. No-one knows if he will ever wake up again. Severus Snape is doing his best to revive him. HP/DM, SS/SB POV HP DM SS A bit RW POVfemale Draco Malfoy





	Craving for you

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to Rowling and the relevant corporations. I make no money from the publication of this "work."

_**Title: Craving for you** _

_**Summary:** _ **_Draco and Harry were leading a happy life with their five year old twins James and Severus before Ron's car hit Harry. Ron was returning from a party, completely drunk. Harry has slipped into a coma. No-one knows if he will ever wake up again. Severus Snape is doing his best to revive him. HP/DM, SS/SB POV HP DM SS A bit RW POV_ **

_**A/N: Hello everyone, Do let me know what you think about this fic.** _ **_Another thing is that I have nothing against occasional drinkers. I am not criticizing, accusing or insulting anyone through this fic. Any resemblance to reality is purely unintentional. It is just a piece of fiction._ **

**_Chapter-1_ **

**_Your fun, my death_ **

"Mother."

"Mother. Where is daddy?"

Her enthusiastic kids call her loudly and she smiles at her reflection. It is meant to be a surprise for them. Harry has gone to purchase some snacks and they have booked movie tickets for a newly-released movie. Ever since they got married, Harry kept on taking her on such muggle outings. She loved all of them and so did their kids.

Draco had asked him to just owl order the snacks but Harry, being the sentimental sod he is, wanted to go and purchase everything for their kids by himself.

She turns around and sits on the edge of the bed and waits for the kids to dash inside her room. As expected, the door opens and they run inside, panting for breath by the time they stop in front of her.

"Mother. Where is daddy? He promised that he will fly with us today." James whines and Severus pouts at her. Their silver eyes are sparkling with excitement.

She smiles at them before gathering them in her arms, "He will be back soon. We have a surprise for you."

They pull back and look at her, their eyes gleaming excitedly, "Surprise. What is it?"

"Well, if I tell you, it won't be a surprise, will it?" She pouts at them and Severus, being the most loving and sentimental between the two of them embraces her. A few seconds later, he pulls back though and looks at her, his eyebrows furrowed worriedly, before murmuring, "Mother. Why has he not returned yet. Please call him back."

Draco frowns at him. Severus has always had a very strong intuition and Severus's anxiety for Harry is worrying her.

"He will be back any moment now." She murmurs and looks at the door while Severus settles on her lap. James sits beside her, his feet dangling.

"Any moment now." She looks at the door and waits, wondering what is taking Harry so long.

XXXX

"That will be 75 galleons, Mr. Potter? Anything else that you wish to purchase?" The seller asks Harry and Harry smiles before answering "No."

"I must say that your choice is very nice. You are going to love these pancakes."

Harry was all smiles at the compliment "It's my wife's choice really." The seller beams at him and replies "Tell me if you need anything else." Harry smiles and picks up the packs before walking outside the shop.

Over the last few years they have built a happy life for themselves. They have five year old kids and initially, Draco's parents had ridiculed them for their decision but their grandkids had compelled them to rethink their past decisions. In fact they are proud of Draco for being a successful fashion designer. Finally Harry had the family he had always wanted.

Harry had become a healer. Everyone had expected him to be an auror because he liked helping and protecting people but he was fed up of fighting with dark wizards. he wanted stability in his life and he wanted to spend his time with his family instead of running all over Britain to search dark wizards. So he had chosen to become a healer. He loved it and had his own hospital now. After all these years, people still hated the ex-death eaters and their children and their grandchildren.

He employed only those healers in his hospital who were not prejudiced against others.

Smiling, he walks towards the nearest apparition point.

XXXX

Draco looks at the door impatiently. Kids are asleep now and Draco is worried.

_When will he return? Why is he taking so long?_

XXXX

Harry takes a few steps ahead when a horn blares and he turns his face to look at the object of the noise. His eyebrows rise in shock as a speeding car hurtles towards him.

He does not have time to even move aside before it hits him . _"_ No...ah... Draco..." He moans and then his world turns black. Last thing he notices before he lost consciousness was that the person in the driver's seat is his best friend Ron, his eyes drunk and his face twisted in horror.

XXXX

Draco is still waiting for Harry. A little while longer and she would have to call Hermione. She is worried and anxious.

Taking a deep breath and reliving Harry's face when she had told him that she was expecting, she cast "Expecto Patronum," to request Hermione to come immediately. To say that Harry had been happy with the news would be an understatement. Harry had danced with Draco and then made love with her and then he had brought all her favorite things to eat.

He had brought all kinds of toys for their child and Draco had never been so proud of her decision to expand their family.

"Hermione." She whispered when the woman flooed over. "Hermione, Harry has not arrived yet. He had gone to that shop I had told you about. I am worried. I can't leave James and Severus alone. Can you please-"

"Draco." Hermione cuts her off, her voice trembling. Her eyes are red rimmed and there is blood on her robes. It's good that the kids are still sleeping. She had been so lost in Harry that she had not noticed it earlier. Dread creeps through Draco's back and she whispers "What's the matter?"

"First of all, please do not panic when you hear to this. You need to be strong for James and Severus." Hermione replies before coming towards her and placing a hand on her shoulders.

"What has happened? Tell me." Draco chokes out and Hermione replies after taking a deep breath, "Harry. He- he had an accident. A couple of wizards were driving drunk and hit him."

With these few words, Draco's world falls apart. She looks at the door through which Harry had left and saw Hermione slumping on her knees in front of Draco, her head in her hands, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Mother."

"Mother."

James and Severus are nudging her arms and she realizes that her cheeks were wet too, her eyes fixed on the door. Harry had promised that he would return. A violent sob wracks her entire body and she chokes out "Who were they? No body drives muggle cars in wizarding Britain."

"R- Ron and Blaise. They were too drunk. I - I tried to warn him but he won't listen to me. He wouldn't leave alcohol, saying that it was just occasional. Occasional transformed into weekly and then regular and it has lead to this. I am so- " She chokes out and starts crying hysterically "It is really bad. He was bleeding so much."

"Mother. What happened to father? Mother." James sobs out and Severus starts crying too, tears streaming down his cheeks as he sobs out, "Father. Father."

Perhaps all this was just a joke and Harry would very suddenly storm inside.

So she waits some more but the door stays closed and Harry doesn't return. He had promised.

"Mother." Severus cries and tries to catch her attention and James climbs on her lap before placing his small hands on her cheeks and pulling her face towards him.

"Mother. Aunt Hermione is saying that we have to go to the hospital." He murmurs. She looks into the eyes of her son. He is not crying now. He is looking at Draco with steady eyes. James is different from Severus this way. James has this strength in him. Draco breathes deeply and looks at James and then at Severus who is knelt beside Draco, tears streaming down his eyes.

A few seconds later, she hugs her children tightly and finally starts sobbing, her heart thundering inside her chest. Finally, a couple of minutes later, she gets up and holds the hands of her kids before apparating in front of Harry's hospital.

XXXX

A/N: Well, I would like to know what you think about this one. Please review.


End file.
